Bringing Back the Magic
"Bringing Back the Magic" is episode 21 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "According to Obsidian, our Trollz have until sunrise to find a tree trunk from the Haunted Woodz to replace the Sacred Altar. After playing the blame game, our Trollz decide that in order to mend the magic mishap, they must first trust each other. Finding the tree isn't much of a problem... but the Cyclops guarding it might be! Without any magic it seems the Cyclops has the upper hand - not to mention a much bigger one." Synopsis The trolls have gone to Obsidian’s Spellz Shop for help, but the Ancient troll has become frail and with the magic depleting, she will soon be gone. After hearing what’s happened to the Amber Altar, she explains that the one who broke it (being Rock) must replace it with a perfect duplicate; if not, the magic will vanish and the Ancients will perish with it. The group must cut a tree from the Haunted Woodz to take the place of the stump and while the girls are confident they can do this alone, the boys will be necessary for this mission, too. Obsidian gives them until sunrise before she and her friends perish. The group convene over what to do and while everyone has opinions of whose fault it is, the important thing is ensuring the five Ancients survive, despite the dangers of entering the Haunted Woods at night. To help out, Alabaster leads them to the Trollington Construction Company. Using a projector and his Spell Phone, Alabaster finds a picture of the altar stump and creates a holographic image they can use to find a viable replacement. With a projector for every troll and a non-magic digger with which to transport their find, the group drive non-magic skooters into the Haunted Woodz. Upon arrival, they split up to do individual searches (Alabaster rides with Sapphire) and though they search all over the place, no one has found the right match for their stump. Rock suddenly calls that he’s found something, but when they go to investigate, they find him in the clutches of a cyclops that plans to devour him. The girls try to use magic but it’s too weak to get the tree or save their friend. Alabaster has a plan and while half the group uses their skooters to distract the giant, the others chop down the tree. It works and Rock escapes but when Amethyst is also stomped on by the beast, Sapphire and Alabaster sacrifice their claw machine to carry it away. With no technology to transport the remaining stump, the trolls use shovels to dig it up and anchor it to their skooters, pulling it out just as the sun is threatening to rise. They make it back to the Amber Caves and extract the broken altar to place the new one. At first nothing seems to have changed, but the new altar takes root and the glow returns to the BFFLs gems, revealing that magic has been saved. The girls congratulate the boys for their help and while Rock begins to gloat about not needing magic, they quickly take off when the girls threaten to use a spell. Back in her shop, Obsidian is recovering quickly and thanks them all for what they’ve done to save her life. She reminds them that if girls and boys can trust one another from now on, then the future is in good hands. No one seems to take this seriously, though, and Onyx promises Amethyst they’ll get back at the males for all the trouble they've caused. Spell Moment * Warming Spell Spells Used *'The night sky, a cyclops eye, put down our guy, and go bye-bye' **User: BFFL **Result: Attempts to make the cyclops release Rock, but fails Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes